


Встреча

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Бездна (сборник драбблов по Dishonored) [8]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M, Reunions, er - Freeform, времена второй части
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: AU, в котором Дауд помогал Корво по сюжету второй части. ER, встреча спустя много лет.





	Встреча

Дауд ощутил его дыхание затылком. Корво стоял очень близко, и от этой близости ныла метка. Без физического соприкосновения почти неприятно. Тянула, заставляла хотеть сократить расстояние и коснуться.  
  
Дауд чуть повернул голову, длинно вдыхая.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— Дауд.  
  
Корво выдохнул на одной ноте, хрипло, жарко, и волосы на затылке встали дыбом, а по рукам поползли мурашки, и метка вспыхнула от желания.  
  
Дауд не знал больше человека, способного в одно короткое слово вложить столько всего.  
  
Дыхание Корво обожгло шею, и Дауд повернулся к нему лицом. Резче, чем хотел, посмотрел тяжело, разомкнул губы, но сказать ничего не успел.  
  
Корво поцеловал, ярко и мокро блестя глазами, сжал плечи ладонями, удерживая.  
  
Дауд вздрогнул, схватился за его плечи, но не отталкивал и не притягивал ближе, спиной прижавшись к доске. Метка вспыхнула — сладко, заныла так, что свело руку, заставляя стискивать пальцы крепче. Это забытое ощущение вдруг оказалось таким нужным.  
  
Он больше десяти лет не ощущал ничьего тепла, и за все эти годы «близкие» взаимодействия с людьми сводились до драк. Поэтому сейчас это выбило из колеи и заставило задохнуться.  
  
— Корво, что ты…  
  
Корво шикнул, сместившись, прижался губами к уголку его губ и застыл.  
  
— Я скучал.

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно через пару месяцев по этому замесу будет миди или, я надеюсь, макси... но кто знает...


End file.
